Virginia Saddleford
Character: Virginia Saddleford Player: LilMissMatches Role: Engineer/Ray of sunshine Demeanor: Virginia is simply a well of unending optimism and bad ideas. Overall, incredibly dumb for a smart person. Very much a chatterbox. Nature: Once people get to know her, Virginia isn’t perfect. Even her barrier of optimism can fall, rare as that is. She’s also desperate to be around people, even if it’s only sitting silently across the room from them. Description: Virginia is a tall woman with a thick, sturdy frame in her early thirties. Her skin, even into the nuclear winter, has retained a light bronze color. Her dark brown hair goes down to her shoulders, though it’s often kept in a bun. Virginia’s outfit of choice is a nice, rugged pair of jeans, some heavily worn boots, a plain shirt and a jean jacket that is more patches than actual denim. Gloves are also a necessity. Stats: Characters have 15 points to spend. It costs one point to buy a rank in a stat, or to be trained in a skill.A trained stat is represented by bold. * Health ** Physical Health 10+2 (12) ** Mental Health 10+2 (12) * Strength: 2 * Athletics * Melee * Ranged (heavy) * Toughness: 2 * Resilience * Determination * Speed: 1 * Acrobatics * Stealth * Ranged * Charm: 2 * Persuasion * Bluff * Intimidation * Intelligence: 2 * Perception * Insight * Logic * Education: 4 * Engineering * Survival * Medicine Specialties Specialty: It fixes everything!: 4. With the power of duct tape, Virginia can fashion weapons, tools, or armor without access to a proper workbench with real tools. The end product won’t be durable, but it’s better than nothing! (Virginia can use her pool of four duct tape dice, d4, to create a makeshift item when away from a workbench. Items created this way have three uses.) Concrete Jungle Gym: 2. Spending her life in cities has given Virginia a good idea on how to get around quickly in urban terrain. (Virginia receives a bonus to acrobatics rolls when in urban areas. +2) Gear: ' Duct tape Sledgehammer Knife Homemade gas mask Food and Water Backpack and fanny pack Compass '''Possessions: ' Various tools A potted cactus Pile O’ Junk '''Personal History: Virginia was born and raised in the United States. She lived in cities all her life, moving frequently throughout her childhood and adult years. Eventually, she settled in Los Angeles, with the dream of making it big as an internet star. She was mildly successful, having a decent channel and only needing to take moderately shady side jobs. Her initial plan was to be in Germany for only a week, expecting to head back home with some footage of her stay in Hamburg for MeTube, but the dropping of nuclear bombs put a damper on that plan. Now stuck in a post-apocalyptic Germany, Virginia is simply trying her best to survive and keep on smiling Miscellaneous: Virginia’s MeTube channel consisted of her building various “gadgets” with no practical purpose Loot: None (Yet) Category:Approved